I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sharpeners and, more particularly, to a sharpener for sharpening arrow broadheads.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of different types and configurations of arrow broadheads. These different types of broadheads are used not only for different types of game but also depend, in large part, upon the personal preferences of the archer.
In order for effective hunting, the broadheads must be sharpened prior to use. Furthermore, the actual angle of the broadhead cutting edges with respect to the other broadhead edges varies between the various types or styles of broadheads. For effective hunting, the broadheads must be sharpened at a particular angle for the broadhead design in order for the most effective hunting for the archer.
There have been previously known sharpeners that are specifically designed to sharpen arrow broadheads. These previously known sharpeners typically comprise two planar hones which are mounted to a base. Futhermore, the hones lie in planes which are angled with respect to each other at a preset amount in order to accommodate a particular broadhead design. The broadheads are then stroked across the hones in the conventional fashion in order to sharpen them.
One disadvantage of these previously known sharpeners is that a separate sharpener must be purchased for each different style of broadhead. Thus, in order to accommodate the more popular styles of broadheads, three or even more separate sharpeners must be purchased in which the hones on each sharpener intersect each other at a different angle of inclination. This not only increases the expense of purchasing a set of sharpeners for broadheads, but also increases their bulk and their weight.